Babysitting
by Whammy
Summary: HeMo lets Lea and Dianna's daughter watch Glee while they are away for the weekend. Chaos ensues when the two return.


It weirds me out that I just wrote a story about real life people, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head! Hopefully it's not too horrible.

* * *

I had no idea what I was getting myself into when I agreed to watch a four year old for the weekend.

I had only ever watched Sophie for a couple of hours at a time so Lea and Dianna could have a date night, so I was hesitant to say yes when they asked for the whole weekend. Sure, I was fun for a few hours, but Sophie was always ready to go home at the end of the night. In the end, I could not turn down their pleas and empty promises of unlimited babysitting whenever I had a baby. A couple of days with a four year old couldn't be that bad. I could teach her some dance moves, we could watch some cartoons, build some forts, no problem.

I didn't think about the crying.

Sophie had just turned four in July and was spoiled with her mothers' love. She looked very similar to Lea; she had long dark hair, and Lea's trademark smile. She was energetic and always talking. Dianna thought she was too young, but on Sophie's birthday, Lea insisted they give her the gold star necklace she had worn as Rachel Berry years before. Sophie wore it everywhere and was currently playing with it while her moms explained that they would be leaving and she would be spending the weekend with me, Aunt Heather. She barely paid attention to their goodbyes and kisses. Sophie was fine when her parents left. But, after mastering a new routine on Just Dance (this kid was a little Rachel Berry) and eating her macaroni and cheese dinner, her attitude changed.

"When's Mommy and Mama coming back?" she asked, looking up from her plate.

"They'll be back on Sunday, Soph," I replied, taking her plate and putting it in the sink.

"What day is it now?" she asked, a pout forming on her lip.

"Friday. Sunday is two days from now."

Her eyes widened and the waterworks began. I ran over to lift her off the barstool before she fell.

"What's wrong?" I asked, bending down to her level, unsure what do.

"I want my mommy! And my mama!" she screamed, throwing herself onto the ground.

Sophie was being a drama queen, kicking her legs, and flailing her arms while she loudly cried. I sat down on the floor next to her and pulled her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her tightly so she would stop moving, but the crying didn't stop.

"Do my mommies not love me anymore Aunt Heather?" she hiccupped, looking up at me.

"No Sophie! They love you so much!" I quickly responded.

"But why did they leave me?" she sniffed. This kid was clearly raised by two actresses.

"Well… they wanted you to have fun with me while they were doing boring stuff!"

"Like what?" she asked.

The questions seemed never ending. Just when I thought I had convinced her everything was okay, she would stump me and start crying all over again. I was lost and had no idea what to do. All she wanted was her moms.

That's when I got the idea. I couldn't decide if it was terrible or brilliant, but I couldn't take the crying anymore. I sat up, lifting Sophie with me, and walked into my living room. I plopped Sophie onto the couch and searched my DVD collection.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"The show me and your mommies used to be on together," I responded. "Here it is!" I held up the box set of _Glee_ triumphantly.

I inserted the disc and started the pilot. When Rachel Berry came on screen for the first time, Sophie squealed.

"It's Mama! Why does she have ugly clothes?"

These were questions I could answer. We only had time to watch the first episode before it was Sophie's bedtime, but I promised her we would watch more in the morning. I helped her get ready for bed, and tucked her in. When I closed the door behind me, I slumped against the wall to the ground, exhausted. I pulled out my phone and texted Dianna, who I'm sure was having the time of her life in Boston.

_You guys owe me so bad._

By the time Sunday rolled around, we had blazed through the first season and were almost done with the second. Sophie would scream and cry when I suggested we do anything else besides watch the show. I did make her eat her meals in the kitchen, but other than that, we spent the weekend in front of the TV. I would probably get yelled at about this when Lea and Dianna returned, especially since I had forgotten how inappropriate our show was, but if it got Sophie to stop crying, it was worth it. We were just finishing the Prom episode when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said, happy to get up. My butt was getting sore from sitting for so long.

When I opened the door, Lea and Dianna greeted me with a hug, both in their ancient Red Socks caps.

"Some things never change," I noted.

They came in, calling for their daughter.

"Sophie, we're back!" Lea called.

Sophie came running from the living room into the hallway to greet her mothers.

"Mama! I missed you so much!" she said, while hugging Lea's leg.

"I missed you too Princess! Did you have a good time with Aunt Heather?" she asked swooping her daughter up.

"Yes! Did you have a good time with Mommy? Or was she mean to you?" she asked.

Lea and Dianna exchanged puzzled glances while I gulped, preparing for the worst. Lea knelt down to her daughter's eye level. "What are you talking about Sophie? Mommy is always nice to me."

"That is not true! Mommy you was so mean!" she argued.

Dianna's eyebrow cocked, "Baby, what are you talking about?"

"I sawed it! I sawed you call Mama names like 'man hands' and 'Ru Paul.' You drawed an ugly picture of her too! You were wearing ugly clothes, Mama! And I saw Mommy slap you in the bathroom!" Sophie exclaimed. "She was so mean to you, I'm so sorry Mama. You should put her in a time out!"

"Sophie, why don't you go make sure you have all your toys," Dianna asked her daughter, sending Sophie away. "Heather, just what did the two of you do while we were gone?" she demanded, her voice low and terrifying.

"She wouldn't stop crying because she missed you two so much! So I let her watch you on TV…" I nervously trailed off.

"You let our daughter watch _Glee_!" Lea shouted.

"Yeah," I mumbled, looking away from her scornful stare.

"That show is completely inappropriate for a four year old! It is sexual and violent!"

"I covered her eyes and ears when it was really bad. She saw none of the 'Push It' scene, I promise," I defended, gaining a smirk from Di. "Look, I know it might not have been the best of ideas, but the crying would not stop and I didn't know what else to do. Besides, she's a smart kid. You should ask her what she thought," I said as a last defense.

We walked into the living room and sat down. The TV was on the menu for the last disc of season 2, playing the same song over and over again. I turned it off and called Sophie into the room. She ran in and climbed onto my lap. I guess now that her parents were here, she could like me again.

"Soph, can you tell your mommies what you thought about Glee?" I asked.

"Oh yes! Even though Mommy was mean, I knew she still loved Mama," she said.

"How?" the two said in unison.

"I hate when we do that," Dianna said. "What did you see baby?"

Sophie had to think. "Oh! When you were drawding that ugly picture, you drew hearts all over it! Hearts mean love, so you didn't hate Mama!"

"That's right, I didn't. Did you see anything else?"

"You were always looking at each other funny. Like your eyes were saying something your mouths couldn't! And, Mama was always calling Mommy pretty. What did you say Mama?"

"That she was the prettiest girl I've ever met," Lea said, her voice full of memory.

"Yes! So you loved her even when Mommy was mean. Why?" Sophie asked.

It was quiet for a little while. Sophie squirmed in my lap, waiting for an answer. I bounced her up and down, like I had when she was a baby, while her parents tried to think of a good answer. When Dianna began to speak, I stopped bouncing to listen and Sophie sat very still.

"I have loved your Mama since the first time I saw her. And even when I had to pretend to be mean to her, I couldn't because I love her so much. You must be real smart Soph, because most people didn't know how much I loved her."

"I know I am! I just sawed it like normal. But how come you hit her?"

"Oh baby, that was fake. Mommy never hit me. The camera just made it look like it. She would never hit anyone," Lea interjected.

"Good. Yay! You love each other! And me! And you don't have ugly sweaters no more, Mama!" Sophie explained, leaping off my lap and into her mothers' arms.

I am so the best babysitter ever.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! Review if you have the time!


End file.
